


Быть Лорной Дэйн

by lamonika



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Drama, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Ванда просто хочет понять сестру.





	Быть Лорной Дэйн

Лорна беспокоит Ванду.

Действительно беспокоит.

Брат был понятным. Быстро бегал, бросался язвительными комментариями направо и налево, поддерживал, когда была необходимость, и несся спасать, если что-то шло не так. Лорна непонятная. Не такая.

Лорна швыряется циркулярными пилами. Лорна душит людей арматурой.

Лорна ведет войну — то ли с миром, то ли сама с собой.

Ванда не подходит к ней. Наблюдает издалека, смотрит из-под ресниц (и Лорна замечает, Лорна всегда замечает), следит, как Дэйн перебирает пальцами воздух, будто ищет подходящую струну: методично крутит запястьями из стороны в сторону, пока от костяшек к ногтям не начинает расползаться и закручиваться спиралями желто-зеленая дымка, сгибает указательный палец, затем безымянный, складывает ладони лодочками… Более плавно, что ли. Не загребает воздух руками — заставляет его отступить.

Ванда не умеет так. Ванда двигается отрывисто, словно боится не успеть.

(Словно боится обжечься о собственную силу.)

Лорна не боится своей силы. Лорна сама по себе — сила.

Старк от нее в восторге. Это такой саркастичный восторг: посмотрите, вы притащили в мою полную железа башню магнит на ножках, спасибо огромное, одной с Х-геном нам не хватало, давайте соберем всех, как покемонов, создадим фан-клуб Лорны Дэйн! И все же Тони с Лорной на одной волне — то ли из-за железа, то ли из-за проблемных отцов, то ли из-за привычки цепляться за жизнь зубами: как говорится, по принципу «победит тот, кто укусит первым».

Ванда бы хотела так: быть на одной волне с Лорной Дэйн. Быть кем-то для Лорны Дэйн.

Понять, каково это — быть Лорной Дэйн.

Лорна такая мрачная, словно сошла с ранних картин Ван Гога. Ходит вокруг, улыбается (и эта улыбка — самое пугающее, что есть в ней), смотрит внимательно и хитро, как будто вовсе и не металлом управляет, а роется в чужой голове, знает все наперед. Ванда бы не отказалась от такой способности, — но получается почему-то только внушать мысли и образы. Не читать.

Получается почему-то совсем не то, что должно быть; «проклятая кровь», говорит Лорна.

«Поблагодари папочку», говорит Лорна.

«Когда дойдешь до мыслей о геноциде — я к твоим услугам», говорит Лорна.

Лорна беспокоит Ванду. Она не такая, как брат, не такая, как Мстители, не такая, как… как вообще кто-либо. Лорна — это война, расплескавшая зелень весенней травы по своим волосам, Лорна — это сила, Лорна — это руки на запястьях, направляющие тебя, Лорна — это северное сияние посреди мегаполиса, колючий сорняк, дикая патина… Лорна — это сестра.

Лорна беспокоит Ванду: в ней есть что-то от Альтрона, что-то злое и бесконечно сложное, засевшее так глубоко, что и не вытащишь теперь. Она учит не бояться своих способностей, улыбается (эта улыбка — страшная рана, давно застывшая на лице), неслышно слоняется по башне, раскручивая металлические шарики над своей ладонью, исчезает и появляется, как призрак, как давно забытое воспоминание.

Ванда наблюдает издалека, но с каждым разом подходит все ближе. Слушает о подполье, о Затмении, о Джоне и Соне, об отце; кладет свои ладони рядом с чужими, сравнивая (лак для ногтей и кольца, длинные пальцы и острые костяшки); говорит сама — в основном о брате и о том, как сила выходит из-под контроля.

В Лорне есть что-то злое и бесконечно сложное, Лорна беспокоит Ванду, и все же Ванда хочет понять…

Каково это — быть Лорной Дэйн?

***

 

Быть Лорной Дэйн — это швырять людей в стены. Быть Лорной Дэйн — это вести войну. Быть Лорной Дэйн — это кричать, чувствуя, как сила взрывается внутри электрическим импульсом, обжигая лицо кровью. Быть Лорной Дэйн — это терять что-то. Быть Лорной Дэйн — это быть Полярис.

Быть Лорной Дэйн — это выть на стену, сидя в ошейнике.

Лорна знает, что беспокоит Ванду, знает, что за зло ей мерещится глубоко внутри, знает, чего она так боится. Лорна знает это так хорошо, как никто другой.

Где-то за всеми этими кожанками и рваными майками, плавными движениями и зелеными волосами Ванда видит себя.

И это страшнее любого ее кошмара.


End file.
